Never Knowing
by irunmann
Summary: Never knowing is always being lost, four being lost without a true path, only to find oneself in strife.
1. Four Paths Set

Never knowing where you are, and what your purpose is in life. An event that sparked a series of events that would lead to four things, the restoration of one's family, bringing back a lost kingdom, atoning for ones sin, and finding ones purpose beyond what your eyes can see…

It was a cold night, up on the peaks of the Gulag mountains lay a research laboratory, one commandeered and funded by the Archades, a small country threw from power hundreds of years ago. In this laboratory in a tank of a special magic nullifying liquid solution, is a young girl, whose hair is the brightest blonde and whose face shows innocence and regret. In the lab stroll's Professor Tojo, a scientist who was charged with making the Archade's greatest weapon, a human, fused with an esper. The Professor was strolling around the lab; his old wrinkled face showed regret as he massaged his temples furiously.

'If I do not produce results, they will dispose of all my work. I have three days to finish this project. I will not let my work go to waste!' The scientist thought as he shuffled towards a control panel connected to the tube in which the girl stood suspended, like an angel floating just above the ground.

'I follow the procedures correctly, and I might just save this one's life.' The professor started typing in complex code, machines whirred and the room grew dark, the lights where dimming and blinking as magical energies flowed through the wires into the tube, the magical energy sent bolt's off electricity through the tube, and slowely, the girl began to wake, unbeknownst to Tojo.

'Father… I think I might just kill you…' Though the girl as she forced open her eyes and began to grow in fury. Her eyes began to glow, away from the blue-ish, grey hue to a dark blood red. Off in the distance a caravan was traveling the mountains, they heard an explosion, and the snow covered mountain was set ablaze…

A caravan, one travelled with traders and mercenaries off to find riches in the dark and dangerous world, on the outer part of the caravan stood a man clad in black clothing, no features could be seen, though you could plainly see the five sword on his back, and the two at is sides, the caravan travelled days, without so much as a peep of resistance, from the local foliage to the fiends that paraded the outside world in search of blood. The caravan finally made their way out of the mountains and into the desert; the desert kingdom of Figaro was just a few days journey away. On they trudged through the sands, the man in black still stayed in his unruly apparel. Near the final leg of the journey, monsters attacked the caravan, great dragons that spewed fire from there awesome jaws, and dragons breathing ice from their cold stone hearts. It was only a matter of time before a victor was decided, nut at what cost? This the man in black though as he took off his hood to reveal a blue fur lined face.

The gods of the earth assembled, many millennia lead to these chains of events, they only had one shot, or lest time cease to include them. The leader of this group, Odin, summoned an angel from his keep above the oceans. The angel stood very tall, immaculate in all ways.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, RIGHT?" roared Odin in his mighty voice. The angel nodded, knowing he would have to get used to being mute.

"VERY WELL, TAKE MY BROTHER RIADEN'S BLESSING." Said Odin as Raiden took his sword and un-killed him. The former angel awoke just as he died, on the sight of an ancient battle-field, far away in a secluded part of the earth, the man of incredible height and stature rose, feeling that he might just be able to pull this off.

A young man, a thousand and one years prior, sat in a lavish house among his friends, and soldiers, in the sky city of Lie fen, now just a small city on the ground, the threats facing them where destroyed many thousands of years ago, when the warriors of light vanquished the being known as chaos from the earth. Now a new even was approaching the city, longing for blood. No-one knew; only this young man had an inkling, and felt the prescience of something big.

"Wife, my long-sword ho!" He said as his wife tossed him a long mythril blade, inlaid with gold and ivory at the hilt.

"If thou art here, then thine evil returns, or I hast not and call me the fool." He said as he stepped outside his home, going outside to see a dark tower looming over liefin, an evil presence, he felt it to his bones. He knew something was not right. The tower split an arm from the right and smashed Lie fen, to a flat smudge and a broken piece of rubble on the Earth. The young man was not a victim, the tower alone spared him, for he awoke one thousand and one years later, seeing only a man in a big white cloak.


	2. Celes's First Chapter

Living and life have rough definitions, though only one can say there is life, if there is life there is conflict, and there always will be.

Celes's Story…

In the vast plains of the Veldt, a small village not connected to the outside world by any visible means, though all is peaceful. The people never knew the kind of person landed in their village. The shaman sensed great power in her. The only thing that overshadowed her power was her beauty. Three days she slept, each day the shaman administered herbs and potions, to try and wake the sleeping girl. On the fourth day, she rose. The woman groaned, rubbing her eyes to try to get a sense for where she is.

'Damn, That was one rough ride', I thought as I rose from my sleep, as I woke I saw an old man in front of me, dressed in an ornate bone mask and long blue cloak, holding a mortar and pestle. I could tell he was smiling, even though his giant horned mask covered his mouth.

"Ahh… So you wake my child." Said the old man in a long low voice. "You where asleep for days, I am surprised to see you unscathed, for you fell from the sky, like a goddess." Said the old man. "I should speak no more; I do not wish to bore you. Im am Shaman Roshii. Magician and Chemist of the Gariff on the great plains of the Veldt. And who might you be?" I rose some more with a questioning eye, wondering if this is where I really landed.

"I am Celes Tojo, science experiment and weapon." I said almost with a chuckle. I waited for his response, thinking I had scared him, because the Tojo name is infamous, he would be shocked. I waited five minutes, until I relized, he was looking at me a bit lower than my face… I looked down. I was _naked._

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled as I blew up the hut with fire. The hut burst into flames and flew upward, leaving me and the Perverted Shaman to a patch of open land in a small village of huts.

"I like boobs, and I needed to treat your wounds, fair trade." Roshii said as he wiped the ash off his cloak, "By the way, since that hut burned away, I'm afraid im not the only one who can see your beautiful breasts, and you cute litt-" That's all he got too before a boomerang hit Roshii in the back of his head, sending him into a fit of pain on the ground, I looked up to see who did that, a tall handsome green haired man was standing there, draped in animal hides with a purple shawl around his neck.

"Sorry for Roshii, he may be wise and powerful, but he is human." Said the man as he caught his boomerang and stepped towards me, he threw me some clothes, which I hastily put on. I may be an engineered killing machine, but I have decency. "My name is Gau, I have lived on the Veldt my whole life, and you are Celes, I studied literature from some old texts dumped here a few weeks ago, your name is short for Celestial. It's Beautiful." He said, I fainted promptly, hey I may be an engineered killing machine, but I am a woman…

I awoke in another hut, this time my clothes still on. Across the room on another cot was Gau, with his shirt off, great. Just what I need. He looked at me with a cheery smile.

"So you can blow up a hut with ease but when it comes to men, you are powerless." He said as he got up to put his shirt back on, it appeared to be of some kind of yellow, feathery fur.

"Not completely." I said as I walked over to stand beside him.

"Well, we are not going to stay in this same spot for long, we have to get moving soon, or the rains will flood this part of the Veldt." He said, when he mentioned the flooding, the sparkle in his eyes went away.

"Gau, do you have a father?" I asked.

"He's dead." Gau replied.

"I am sorry for your loss…"

"Don't be, I killed him."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"I sometimes can't control myself." He said, and soon after his eyes turned from their sparkling green to a blood red, and fangs started to grow. "**We have visitors"** Gau said, as if his voice was in stereo with two others, I felt a pang of fear, though I knew I've been through worse. Just then we heard a scream. A man walked in with an arrow trough his left arm and an arrow in his skull.

"GAU! RAIDERS! ARCHADIANS! HELp…" The man said as he fell and passed away. Gau looked upon the body and started to shiver, his muscles bulged and he succumbed to all fours, leaving his boomerang behind, he leaped out of the tent just as a wolf would. I knew what to do, Tojo made me well. I rushed out to help. In the village there is an open area in the center of the huts. In that area a man in shining silver armor with two other men in green cloaks stood before the bodies of five slaughtered Gariff, and Gau was not too far away, about to attack. The following event would haunt me for many years to come, Gau grew larger fangs and bit the neck of one of the green bandits, ripping tendons from his neck and spattering everything with blood, his jaw was blood red and his eyes where just the same in color, he leaped to the other green clothed bandit, this time he plunged his hand into the bandit in a claw-like fashion and ripped his still beating heart from his chest. When I looked up I saw the man in armor was gone, and Gau was feasting on the bandits flesh. I soon felt a chill; a chill only polished armor could give, behind me.

"A young maiden, I think you are a good captive, I hope you like rape." He said with a snide look and an evil voice that would freeze anyone with fright, not me. Tojo programmed me well, too well. So I did what I could have only done. I back handed the man in the face, making him reel back and me seeing his sword at his side, took it. I plunged the sword into his face, and I twisted it, many times over. Before withdrawing the sword and letting him fall in a pile of organs and brain. Gau saw me do this act, as I wiped the blood from the sword on my hair, I would savor this moment, my first kill. He emediatly went out of his rage and stood up to wipe the blood off of him. I walked over to him, and I placed a kiss on his lips so passionately, I could still taste the blood, it was good, we where both murderers in love.

It seemed so distant, but it was only but a day ago, that woman Celes, she was a beauty and a monster. I loved her, but it should not be, that kiss her and I shared was unholy. We were leaving and in the middle of the night, I would leave for Mabase, first in the morning. And I think that's where the bandits took master Roshii. I have to find him, to make amends.

Gau, though we where passionate, I know we cannot have this love. I am just a killer, I was taught to kill, programmed to kill, _bred_ to kill. I heard of a legend that in the desert lays the fallen city of Bhujerba, which has a treasure to calm anyone's soul. I need to leave, I'm heading to the mountains, I need to get over the mountains to get to the desert. After that, I will try to find anything I need to help me stop killing, love is much better than death.

Ah, no one seems to noticed, I slipped out at the attack so easily, everyone thinks I've been captured. I know I must redeem my past sins, but they just keep piling up. What can I say; a little titty once in a blue moon won't hurt anyone, too much…


	3. Celes's Second Chapter

When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace.

-Jimi Hendrix

Celes's Story II…

Celes was walking in a whitewash, the ground was cold, her food was gone and her clothes where torn, she was cold and could not warm herself, it was too cold for her fire spells and she was angry, she knew that this might kill her, and she was angry, that she knew she was going to fail herself, she told herself 'I will kill Tojo, and find my true meaning in life,' unknowing the battered bits of a lab above her own a close mountain peak, covered by snow. She knew she could fail in that here in a blink of an eye, after she found her forbidden love Gau, whose bloodlust only paralleled her own, she knew she couldn't have him, for they would kill together and lose control, she knew what she was built for, she knew what he was born for, sometimes her mind tells her to kill, to eat the flesh of those she killed, to drink the blood and make sure they had died, her own mind was the psychotic killer, and she was the victim. She stopped and cried out to the mountains in a voice that would have made the cold mountain only colder.

"AAAAAAGH!!!" Celes yelled as she pounded the snow covered path in the high mountains with her fist.

"DAMN THIS COLD!" Celes looked down on herself as she wondered if she was under-prepared. She was in a long black cloak and had a small sword on her waist. She wondered why these mountains though cold felt so welcoming…

'I feel like these mountains are calling me, I have to get out, I can't stand this anymore! Gau is gone, Roshii was probably killed by the raiders, the village is almost gone, have I failed already? Agh, ARGH!' I thought as I wrenched around in the snow, I started twisting around and my lungs where in flames, I felt my soul begin to burn, I felt my legs go, yet I knew they were still there, I felt my eyes melt then reform, the body I once knew was gone, and I felt like a radiant star that had fallen from the sky…'

Celes collapsed onto the ground, a light was radiating from her core, her robe burst into flames and her sword melted, when the robe's ashes were swept away by the cold wind of the mountain, a silver figure was laying on the ground, as beautiful as a goddess, when she rose she shone, her eyes though where closed, when she opened her eyes, the pupils shone with the purest of red, when she opened her mouth she uttered a heavy roar that caused the snow white peaks to collapse and the mountains rained down floods of pure white snow. She floated off the ground and started, to move, trying to regain her composure she started to move faster, eventually letting out her power in a high speed flight. Over the mountains she flew and into the desert sands she flew, causing the dunes to shift and a crater where she flew. Eventually she tired out, she landed into the gracious hands of the desert sands, completely naked and completely passed out, there she laid for hours until a man walked by in the middle of the night, he spotted the scorched earth around her and bent down, he was garbed in black cloaks and carried seven small swords, two at his hips and five on his back, on a specialized rack that protruded from his back like a mutation of man and machine, he took off his hood to reveal a blue furred face. The face showed a Ronso in his prime, his long white hair flowing in the wind like a flag of peace, his eyes showed kindness and wisdom that none could parallel. He picked up the woman and wrapped her in a blanket; carrying over his shoulder he uttered only few words.

"I wonder what happened to this girl." The 'man' said as he walked away into the north, in the night sky you could see flames in the distance, they glowed like the fires of Baal, but the Ronso knew only too well that the place ahead of him was a welcoming place. Where a great and fair king laid domain.

'I heard of the saying ride the lightning, but that was ridiculous' I though as I woke, again I was naked. But instead of that perv Roshii or my gallant beast Gau in front of me, Stood a man covered in blue fur, he had long hair, white though not too white, almost like crème, his body was tall and well built, his back covered in scars and he also had a long wispy tail. I noticed he was also nude, though I surprisingly did not mention to the man of that fact, I just watched. He soon turned around, his eyes where closed but his face was soft, I could hear his breath as calm and composed, his face canine though unlike an animals, it looked soft with wisdom, kindness, and compassion. Then he opened his eyes, though they showed no pupil they had a shine that was beautiful, I hope Gau might not mind. Then his eyes turned from that composed shine to abject terror as he jumped back and ran into a wall, bumping his head.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! She woke up, hurry up man, be decent, oww! I hit my head.' The blue Ronso thought as he stood up from tripping and hitting his head on the wall. He saw the girl in the bead he had just rescued start laughing, not out loud, more like a chuckle.

"Hey, that's not funny that hurt!" I said as I joined in on the laughing, seems odd though, we had not really even met, we seemed close, then I relized. Im still naked… So I quickly leaped up to put my pants on, they were on the inn's nightstand. Smooth, I tripped again. I fell in the most awkward position too, she started laughing again, and I joined in, again. Looks like I found a fun person to be around.

"So what is your name, clumsy?" The woman said as she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"I, my name is Brut. You?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Me, Celes. I need some clothes." She said.

"Me too!" I said as we both began to laugh our asses off. We laughed so loud that the Innkeeper barged in, only to slowly back out. The moment was priceless, and we began to laugh, only this time she fell off the bed and I began to roll around. My god! What a great day! Then the girl, er Celes, spoke.

"Guess the innkeeper won't come back for a while." She said. To which I responded.

"And I think he will clean it well too, guessing what we thought we were doing!" I said as more laughs ensued, at that time the man in the room next door barged in to see if everything was alright. When he saw we where both naked, he looked at us kind of with a weird look, and then he looked at us and winked. Then he said,

"Manage, et toi?" He said. We immediately got up got dressed and went as fast as we could out the door, the innkeeper was in the corner of the hallway, waiting for us.

"Done so soon?" He said

"Back off." Celes said giving the innkeeper a look that would freeze anyone in terror, we both walked out into the street and sat on the bench outside the inn, after a few minutes of sitting she began to laugh again. And I couldn't help but join in, come on, if that situation was made into a story, it would be funny!

'God this guy is a fun!' I thought as we sat on the park bench overlooking the street. We seemed close, yet we've yet to know each other for an hour. I took a good look at him, and saw he was in a black Gi, he had what looked like a rack on his back, whit five swords in it, and he had two swords at his sides, each looked exactly the same. I wonder I've never seen anyone like him before, Tojo programmed some history into me, he looks like a Ronso, yet their race died out many years ago, I do notice though he does not have a horn like the Ronso, so I might just ask…

"So what are you anyway? And how did you find me? The last thing I remember is landing in a desert." I said.

"Ahh, I am a Ronso, you know that yourself." He said, I wonder, can he really read my thoughts?

"I found you in the desert, only because the sands told me where you where." He said.

"What do you mean told you?"

"I was born with the ability to speak to the earth, the earth has taught me all I know, the earth speaks to me all the time, sometimes it's just small talk, other times the earth actually makes good conversation, of course, it's all one sided."

"Where are you from?"

"The earth, I was born though in a small village, of people like me, but sadly I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because the earth thought it nessicary they die. So they are dead."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be, the earth willed it for a reason. I would not have been able to save should my village not have died."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"So who are you?"

"I am Celes, as you know. But I was not born, per ce. I was made by my father. You know Archades, right?"

"The empire of Archades, yes."

"I was made as the ultimate weapon for them, but looks like they were not careful enough. I have only been alive and awake for a few weeks time, but my father programmed me well, and now I don't know where he is, I know I escaped, but I think my father is still alive."

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"Kill him. Im guessing my body has aged seven-teen years, but those years are taken; now I will take his." I said as he looked at the ground. His eyes showed sadness, it showed many mixed feelings.

"Maybe we where fated to meet each other."

"Maybe. So what brought you here besides the earth telling you so?"

"My people made a beautiful kingdom many years ago, I want to restore it, I want to save my people from not existing. What brought you here?"

"My father, me trying to find myself, I heard a rumor of an ancient treasure that purifies ones soul in the desert, and I am trying to find it." He sat up with new vigor.

"Me too, I heard the same rumor, and am looking for the same treasure!" I sat up and outstretched my hand.

"Partner?" He grabbed my hand.

"Partners." He said as we ran towards the desert. Finally, a man who won't walk out on me.


	4. Brut's First Chapter

These days' people seek knowledge, not wisdom. Knowledge is of the past, wisdom is of the future.-Vernon Cooper

Brut's story …

The day was hot, yet it was cold as ice, not the cold from the mountains I once walked. But filled with the coldness of death. This was my hell.

In the desert, a "man" stood in the shifting sands, his face was covered in blue fur and his back carried five swords, his hands held two. His eyes held none but sadness, as he looked back at the friends that helped shelter him from his past, whom he travelled with for years, now they lie in pools of their own blood being soaked up by the sands, he fell to his knees and cried.

'How could this happen? Why hadn't the earth warned me of these monsters? Is this some joke? Why?' This is what I thought of when I wept near the sandy graves of my friends. All dead by monsters talons. I was scared at that time, I knew I could handle things myself, but I felt horrible, I had promised one of my friends family I would protect him. But it was not to be. I wept for hours, until the earth gave me a weird blessing. The wind blew as the earth spoke to me; it told me only few words, but words I would never forget. "**HEAD WEST**" It said. So I went, and here I am now relating my story.

On a fence on an outset town in the desert sat a man, a big Ronso man writing in what looked like a journal. The town was small, right in the middle of a gigantic oasis. Where a small town sat bustling with trade and prospers. His name is Brut and he sits here, listening to the whispering wind. The voice of the earth.

'I wonder, head more west? Out again into the desert?' I though as I lifted my head and listened. 'So a woman? She's going to head west... By herself?' I waited for a reply. 'Alright, I'll go' I know I have no choice, but I make sure I give the earth an answer, for polite reasons. I jumped off the fence and headed towards my bags on the ground next to the fence. 'I have been here for three days. Jeez, what a butt load of crap in this town. Thank god my clumsiness didn't get the better of me.' I said as I started to walk towards the west of the desert. 'I'm surprised no one cared of my appearance. Im sure not many people have seen a Ronso, but I know their reactions anyway, people here for the most part are weak of mind and can be read easily.' I thought as I went with bags and swords on my back. 'Time for some exercise' I though as I got on all fours and shuddered. 'I haven't done this in a long time.'

He thought this as he leaped forward and ran at high speeds as gracefully as a cheetah, running over the dunes he ran as an animal for what seemed like hours, suddenly the wind gusted and he stopped. He leaped up on his hind legs, now looking as composed as he did before he ran and grabbed his swords, one on his back and one on his hip, he prepared himself. He sniffed; the air smelled of sewage and discarded carcasses. It was the smell of a sand worm. The devourer of the sands. He scanned the area looking for any kind of misplacing sand, he didn't need to, the worm leaped out of the sand at him, his reaction was masterful as he drew the sword from his left side and sliced the worm in two, and the worm fell. The sword shined blue as he sheathed it, wiping the green blood left over from the overgrown bug, there was no time to react, as the wind blew once more, and three worms leapt our of the sand at high speeds, converging on Brut, he was calm. Brut grabbed his sword one by one as he threw them in the air until all seven where up, he started to juggle the blades as he fell, grabbing the swords he slashed and threw up his blades, catching, slashing then throwing. His blades danced in the sky and the flashes reflected his eyes. They showed calm eyes that where accustomed to carnage, he caught the last sword letting the other fall to the ground pinning the last worm, as he brought down the sword he caught and delivered the finishing blow. He grabbed his swords and sheathed them back. The god of blades walked on west, deeper into the sands, waiting for the earth to give him more instructions. He walked till nightfall, no monsters bothered with him, he reeked of sand worm. He eventually found a cave; it was cool and provided shelter for the night. A good place to rest, he walked in. He scanned the shallow cave and saw not a soul was here, but to make sure, he asked the earth, but it provided no answer. He shrugged it off as just the earth didn't want to talk. He undressed and fell to sleep.

'That was a good rest.' Brut thought as he opened his eyes, he was still in the cave he, he could tell by the feel of the cave floor, but when he tried to open his eyes, he realized that one thing was wrong, he couldn't see. 'O MY GOD!!!' Brut though as he thrashed on the floor, that's when he resized the second thing that was wrong, he was tied up on the floor.

"So the idiot decided to wake up." Said a distant voice coming from just outside the cave, it was clearly male.

"Yep, now what do we do with him? Kill 'em?" said another voice, also male, but that was the last thing on Brut's mind as he was thrashing on the floor.

"MHHDERFUGGRILLKLLU!" Brut muffled, realizing now that he was also gagged.

"I think he says that he's going to kill us." Said the first voice, he walked over to Brut and undid his gag. "So you want to kill us?" Said the voice, only he relized that his prisoner was not groveling for his life, instead it seemed like he was praying.

"Hey Mac! The blue man is praying! How HI-LAR-I-OUS!" The second voice said right before the cave was engulfed in flames of blue. The men screamed as they where burnet to death. Brut stood up as the flames cleared.

"Will o Wisp. A magic I learned on my journeys. Hey earth, make their souls rot for me ok?" Brut said as he gathered his belongings that where strewed around the cave in the hot sands, he had to shake a few bugs off but he was able to recover all of his lost belongings. 'Dumbasses.' He though as he got on all fours, shuddered and ran west with the ever loving wind at his back.


	5. Brut's Second Chapter

"Blood is just red sweat"

-Enson Inoue

Brut's story …

'This town is DUMPY' Thought Brut as he walked through the small desert town, 'Might as well shop while I'm WOO-' was all he got too before tripping over his own feet. "Shit! That hurt." Brut said as he picked himself up off the desert sands. He looked around and saw that people where trying to keep back snickers and smiles. Eventually, one guy started to burst out laughing.

"Haahahahhahaahhaaha!" The man said, Brut noticed his green elfy outfit, he had long brown hair, almost down to his hips, and he had a thin green hair band that held a feather up to his hair. He had a long ashen bow on his back.

"What's so funny?" Brut asked.

"YOU! HAAAA!" As the man continued his senseless laughing, eventually, more people joined in as they saw Brut looking more and more aggravated.

"Shut u-" was all he got to before he fell again, this time flat on his face. This of course caused uproar in the crowd. The man in green was now rolling on the ground. Holding his ribs like his lungs were willing to burst out of his ribcage. Brut got up and brushed the sand off of his clothes, and tried his best to get the sand out of his fur.

"So what's your name? Fruity?" Brut said, chuckling a little bit, pointing at his girly elfy clothing. The crowd actually laughed along with it, they wanted a show. And they wanted a fight.

"I'm NOT fruity!" The man in green said as he stood with one leg crooked out and his hands on his hips, like a girl. This of course now made him the butt end of the joke. The crowed started a fierce cry, chanting.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT FIGHT!" The crowd roared.

"Dammit, STOP!" He yelled, and the crowed quieted. "If you must know, my name is Sasuga. The world's greatest hunter." He said.

"Really? I'm Brut, the world's greatest swordsman!" Brut said as he stepped back, flashing a crane kung fu style pose, but with his hands on two swords.

"Wow, now it's a pose off." Sasuga said.

"Well, it's your turn."

"You shittin' me? I can out pose you like MAD!" He said as he got into a horse style kung fu stance drawing his bow in his left and an arrow on his right.

"Wow, you are fruity. Let's see you beet this." Brut said as he got on both legs and spread them apart to a V, his hand replicated a monocle on his left eye and his right hand in the air in a victory sign.

"Wow, now that's FRUITY!" Now Sasuga went into a spread stance, his hand turned upward and his eyes focused (picture Rock Lee's taijutsu stance) and winked.

"Uhh, dude, the crowd is gone." A by passer said as he was following the crowd down the sandy road. Brut had a blank stare.

"Wow, we looked dumb."

"Yaaaaaa, crap. Hey but, nice poses!"

"You too, Sasuga right?"

"Ya, your Brut, right?"

"Ya, well, um…" But before Brut could get any words out, he felt the wind at his back, the earth was saying to him, **"go west, she's almost here, after. Go to Figaro."**

"What?" said Sasuga.

"I gotta go!" Brut said as he ran off, grabbing his bag, he ran into the desert heading west, Sasuga was saying some things as he left, but Brut could not actually discern what he had said. He left for the west. Leaving Sasuga to stare into the wind.


	6. Sasuga's First Chapter

"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant."-Robert McCloskey

Sasuga's Story…

"I used to love you, but hey. I don't like sell outs." Said a boy, a bow was in his left hand, and he was pointing it right at another man's skull.

"Listen, sinners don't get to make choices, we only die." Said the other boy.

"Then die!" The man with the bow said as he released the bow, it rammed into the skull and cracked it open, the man fell as his head fell apart and the brains oozed out.

'It could have been SO simple.' A man thought as he sat on a tree branch in a dense forest, the man was in somewhat spoony clothes, fit MAYBE only for an elf. He though, was blatantly a Hume. He carried a bow on his back, and in his heart, he had a BAD gut feeling.

'It should have happened differently.' Sasuga thought as he stared down at the dead human body at the floor of the forest. 'My friend, why did you have to die so soon?' Sasuga thought as his mind wandered, playing out the situation. His friend, Dunne, was his friend for as long as the 16 year old could remember. They came from the same village, but he knew he would have to fight for his life against him someday. They where lovers. Those two. And their love was forbidden by their religion, and all those who go against it must fight another sinner, to the death. But, he was given a deal, told to Sasuga before he killed Dunne. The village was considering redemption for him. IF he assassinated his best friend. Well, too bad. Now Dunne has a few arrows in his back and one through the skull. Though the boy was sad, he was used too death, he had spent years protecting a sage form invaders and monster, he had killed men before, murdered, assassinated, euthanized. No matter how you said it it was killing. Sasuga learned to brush off death as a common thing, even killing his lover was no big task.

"Ahh!" Sasuga yawned as he thought where he should go next. He heard of the city beyond the Feywood, but never imagined seeing it. And you can't just leave the Fey. The borders where patrolled by the ancient Viera warriors. Masters of bow and arrow. "Well, damn. What will I do? I need to get out, but border patrol will likely slaughter me." Sasuga thought aloud as he pondered his conundrum. When he had a sweetly sadistic thought. So sadistic, it made him shiver.

'I'll just kill the village. Simple enough. The strongest warriors are border guards more than a few hundred miles away. Soooooo, all I need to do is kill them all. The village made their undoing by training me, now its time too put my training to the ultimate test.' He thought as he raised his bow. His bow glowed bright blue from a concentration of magical energies. He knocked the arrow into his bow and aimed at the nearest tree. 'Just a little luck, and some magic, I should be fine.' He released the arrow as it passed through the tree, nothing happened, but when he turned his back, the tree exploded and fell, the wound was nonexistent in the tree, like it grew that way. Sasuga let out a sadistic smile. Thinking how easy this _'hunt' _will be, just hunting humans. Then his smile quickly turned. 'The elder, I forgot about that old fart, HE will be a problem.' He thought, the elder was the village's most powerful warrior, though at the age of 381, he wasn't a laughing matter, he could crush adamantine with his bare hands. And not only that, his magic was something _else._ He could control things normal mages couldn't dream of. Whenever he looked at someone, they changed; their memory was erased and _replaced_. Almost like it never happened. But instead, at least, in their mind, nothing happened, just a boring day.

'I need to plan, I need…' Then a thought popped up in his head that probably saved his life. 'The old sage!' H thought as he ran through the woods on the tops of trees.

There was an old man in his hut, he was garbed in a black cloak and a simple mages hat, just sitting at a desk, working with his chemicals. All harvested from the Fey, all very volatile. The man was carefully mixing two ingredients from two triangular vials, one of red, another of blue that changed color. He mixed them together and a poof of black smoke erupted form the mixing tube, he moved his hands around the tube, stirring the black liquid with a magical force, and he then sat his hand under the tube.

"Firaga." The man said in a voice that was deep and wise. His hand burst into flames and reached around and into the tube, the tube melted and out of it dropped a hunk of molten gold into the sage's hand. He now looked at the gold.

"Blizzaga." The man said as the gold burst into a shard of pure ice. He cracked away at the ice to reveal a small gold nugget. Made of alchemy, the sage was pleased. His name was Tellah An Nova. The almighty sage of the Feywood. Before he could check his gold for impurities, a man dressed in green rushed into the hut, a panicked look on his face, his tunic spattered with blood.

Sasuga ran as fast as he could, the sage was always at his hut. He ran and eventually made it to the hut, to see the 450 year old sage examining a piece of gold; he looked at him with studious eyes.

"Who are you? I see that you wear the clothes of an apprentice, tell me. Who are you?" The sage said raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuga, remember, you taught me magic, I was your bodyguard for eight years?" Sasuga said pulling up a bamboo chair next to the sages table. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Sasuga! My favorite student, ah! Come to learn a ne-" He noticed the blood. "Sasuga…" He said as the sage stuck his two fingers into the still wet blood and tasted it. Licking his lips, he showed a grave expression. "Dunne's blood. Sasuga, what happened?"

"He ratted me out, so I killed him." Sasuga said.

"Why, I thought you two loved each other."

"We did, but that piece of shit overstepped his boundaries. He was bribed, by the elder, Elder Gunder."

"Ahh… So its revenge you seek, no?" The sage said turning his head to scan a bookshelf.

"Tellah, I need Starstorm." Sasuga said as Tellah jumped back, almost knocking down his table of chemicals and almost busting his hip. He hit the table and he felt the bruise.

"Esuna…" He said as a white aura surrounded the bruise and it was gone. "Starstorm, the power that beat Meteor? My own greatest ability, the power to rend the stars from the skies?" He said looking serious at Sasuga, peering into his very soul. Sasuga's eyes showed severity, reflecting only the sages glare. His soul showed he felt no regrets.

"Yes. I have to leave the Fey; I can't take this place anymore." Sasuga said, the sage rubbed his temples and sighed a long, tired sigh.

"I can't just give it to you, but I will lend it to you. Come, your right hand." The sage said as he pointed his long, boney figure at Sasuga's right hand. He rubbed his hand as Sasuga felt a small burning; the sage lifted his hand to reveal a small tattoo of a symbol, the ancient symbol for death on his hand.

"This is a contract; you shall be able to use Starstorm, until you kill Elder Gunder. Then this," He pointed to the tattoo, "… will leave you, taking Starstorm with it. You are desperate, but I saw into your destiny when you where first born, fated to leave the Fey." The man said as he sat down, exhausted.

"Thanks Tellah, I, I will miss you when I leave." Sasuga said as he leaped out of the old man's hut, the wind almost seeming as if it followed him. The sage sat back and stared into the sky through a hole in the roof.

"So it is true, the light warriors and dawn warriors shall meet again. For the third time…" The sage said as he leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. Looking into the sky, wondering if fate had really been so kind. He was confident his student would succeed.


	7. Sasuga's Second Chapter

**Hatreds are the cinders of affection.**

-Sir Walter Raleigh

Sasuga's Story…

'I only have one choice now, no turning back.' Sasuga thought as he stood on a clear bluff at the edge of the elder's village, his home village, where he met Dunne. Now he could only feel anger and hate for its peoples as they took away his love, and now because of their actions, they have signed their own death warrants. Sasuga shed a tear, remembering his childhood friends, his family, and his old life. He began to chant.

"Hades arrow, shot from the quiver of hell, I call upon the magic arrow…" He said, his arrow turning blue, "FIRAGA!" He said as his arrow burst into flames, the fire shone through the wood as a blazing bullet, all the foliage caught in its fiery path burned and faltered, the arrow hit the center of the village, and before the nearby villagers knew what was going on, the arrow exploded into blanket of fires, engulfing the village entirely. But when the flames of the spell wore, a small shield covered a single house in the village, a shell of magical energies that protected the house. The house of Elder Gunder. Sasuga walked slowely down the hill to the center of the village, the Fey behind him and around him was aflame, with both hate and fire. His eyes so dark reflected the flames. The shell faded as an old man covered in clothes of gold and silver, riches hanging from his every limb. He raised his hand and pointed his finger, the long boney finger covered in rings of stone, shining brightly in the fiery Baal that surrounded them.

"Lo, and behold, the sinner returneth."The old man said removing his hood, revealing a half mechanical face, wrinkles all over his human portions. "So you came for revenge. Our most promising warrior."

"You have taught me all I need to kill you." Sasuga said, standing still as stone, "Your power is nothing if you cannot look at me, so I have prepared, to tear the stars form the sky to blind you, take your life, and destroy your soul!" Sasuga said as he raised the tattooed hand to the sky, its black pigments bathed in new light, coming from within. "Lo, and BEHOLD! Starstorm!" He said as he lowered his hand, a shooting star came forth, and then another, and soon a shower of stars gathered around the atmosphere, Sasuga pointed at the elder. The Stars being rent from the sky, they collided into the man, the light and heat form the attack burned and destroyed most of the Fey, the light was o intense, that people reported seeing it from other planets. The smoke cleared after hours of standing, when Sasuga saw something terrible too him, he was still alive, and well. He stood there as if he hadn't even been there; the craters sink the ground and made it so he stood in the center of a crater, the size of half the Feywood. He looked at Sasuga, and his eye turned into the form of an eagle.

"Geass, a power beyond magic, with it I am immortal, and I have broken the power of Starstorm useless, now, FORGET!" He said as the eagle in his eye flew toward Sasuga, engulfing his mind, his memories where erased, and replace. He now believed things that never existed. The elder laughed as he teleported his body to a random place in the universe. Let him suffer.

'What the fuck…" said a man in spoony green clothes as he woke from a deep sleep, he held his head with his hands, his head throbbing, he had the feeling you only get from emptiness, and he was starving. The man saw a deer, he was in a forest of evergreens, and he took up his bow, as if from instinct, shot the deer. He didn't know who he was, only his name, his family, his origin. But he didn't care, so much as he lived. The man sat, scratching his short, beard? He didn't remember a beard before, he took out a knife, he began to shave it off, he felt his long hair, and relized it was long, almost too waist length, it felt nice, he remembered how to skin and cook as he skinned the deer and prepared a fire.

'It has been days in the woods. I remember how to navigate, but where would I go? I don't know where I am. The… The, Fey? No, that's not right, what is the Fey? Where am I?' The man, who now looked like a boy, sat up and strained to remember. 'Dammit! I can't, remember anything! I, need.' He stopped as he felt a rush come too his head. 'Sasuga? My name? My father, Lelouch? That seems, right? Marian? I can't see their faces, my memory is fuzzy. What is this tattoo on my hand?' He thought as he looked at his hand, but then he looked at his palm, it bore the mark of a bird like creature, though very simple, almost cave man like. "Geass? What is that?" The boy said as he stared into his hand, then he looked to the Stars.

'Well, it's been a month; I've found a crash site of a huge airship. In it I found this journal which I write in now, many things have come back to me and this journal is the only thing keeping me sane, two weeks ago I remembered more details about myself. My name is Sasuga, I am a warrior and magician, and I have a power passed down from my father, Lelouch Lamperouge, called 'Geass.' Different people have different types of Geass, my father could control minds, and my mother also had it though I don't remember her powers. I can bud and create clones of myself using my Geass, I have the mark of Geass, and a tattoo on the other side of my hand which I have no recollection of, I am a hunter. I love the woods, and I am close to finding my way out of here. I heard a loud explosion outside of the forest. Somehow I know the outline of this forest. And I am going to find my way out of here soon.' The man sat on a log on the outskirts of a small camp; it had a leather hide tent, a fire pit and a stockpile of smoked or cured meat. The man sat up and went to the side of a tree and picked up a very fine quality bow, he picked up a knap-sack on his shoulder, and he looked inside to see his flint-stone, his knife and some jerky. And he headed off.

The man went through the woods at a fast pace, at what would seem like a full sprint, he was moving gracefully over logs and other shrubs and remains. He ran a few more steps and tripped, landing square on his face and digging a small hole in the ground as he slid a few feet on his face. He got up and rubbed his now red and brown face, as he rubbed it off with his spare shirt.

"Oww, Goddammit!" Sasuga said as he was rubbing the blood off of his clothes, when he heard a rustle in the foreground. He stopped rubbing himself as he looked closely at the ground before him, when suddenly a plant like man jumped out at him, dodging out of instinct, he went under the tree-man in a roll and drew out his bow and arrows, his aim was true, and as the hybrid turned around, he released an arrow right into the skull of the monster. It reeled back for a second but caught itself with its long vines, when Sasuga relized a vine was wrapped around his ankle, he was tripped and was being pulled forward towards the monster, when he stopped the monster had made his hand into a wooded stake about to plunge in his heart, he rolled to the side avoiding the attack, the stake drove deep and was stuck as Sasuga took out his knife and cut out the vines, then Sasuga noticed some written word on the back of the monster. He stepped back and readied himself,

"**Fira!**" he said as the monster was engulfed in flames, but the writings on his back where spared, due to Sasuga's concentration. He picked up the chunk of log and went on his way.


End file.
